1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms images with toners having approximately the same color but having different densities and to a control method of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus forming images by electrophotography includes a charging unit that uniformly charges the photosensitive surface of a photosensitive drum. The image forming apparatus also includes a latent image forming unit that forms an electrostatic latent image on the charged photosensitive surface in accordance with image information, a developing unit that develops the electrostatic latent image, a transfer unit that transfers the developed latent image on a recording material, and a fixing unit that fixes the transferred image on the recording material.
One kind of toner (developer) having a predetermined density has generally been used for every color, such as, cyan, magenta, yellow, or black. However, when one kind of toner having a predetermined density is used, the amount of toner falls short in a highlight area (lower density area) and there are problems with the reproducibility of the tone with respect to the image data. In order to resolve such problems, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using light and dark toners having approximately the same color is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-290319 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,910).
In ink-jet image forming apparatuses that jet liquid ink on a recording material to form images, imaging methods using dark and light ink are realized.
Although the electrophotographic image forming apparatus using light and dark toners having approximately the same color has been proposed, as described above, such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is not manufactured because, for example, the output density of the light toner, which has an influence on the halftone of the highlight area, does not reach a desirable output density due to a change in the characteristics of the photosensitive member.